


Early Mornings

by TempestandTeacup



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #FreshMeatFriday, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestandTeacup/pseuds/TempestandTeacup
Summary: Will and Hannibal spend a lazy morning in bed. Will gets ideas.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merrythoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrythoughts/gifts), [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/gifts).



> This is my first ever fan fic after spending over a year on this sight. I hope some people like it. Be nice please. :-P

He lay in the comfort of arms wrapped tightly around him. It’s dark, but the soft light hinting of a new day shines through a crack in the curtains, barely illuminating his lover’s face. Will focuses on their breathing. Neither are asleep; he knows this. But neither are words needed for this bubble of time that they find themselves in. No, right now they just rest and enjoy the quiet stillness that only each other’s presence provides them.

Will’s mind is quiet. But the longer he remains wrapped up in this myriad of senses---the familiar weight of Hannibal’s arms, the inherent smell beneath that could only be the man himself, and the soft breath ghosting across his ear in time with the rise and fall of the chest beneath his head---the more they prove to become a distraction rather than a source of focus.

Will’s mind drifts to thoughts of the intimacies that they share. Though it had been several months since the dam broke on the waters of their physical pull to one another, the closeness that they now share in body still feels as fresh as the first time to him. At the beginning, they shared a closeness of minds; it seemed fitting now that they should be brought to the point where their bodies share in it as well. 

Will smiles silently to himself at the thought and lets the hand resting atop Hannibal’s chest begin to slowly slide down.

His hands find Hannibal’s balls, the weight heavy and familiar, as his hand begins gently massaging them between his fingers and against his palm. Breaking the silence of the room, a low hum of approval emanates from the previously quiet man beneath Will. No words are spoken, but the appreciation is clear and Will takes it for the encouragement that it is.

Taking his time, he begins to leisurely increase the pace of his massage, widening the drag of his hand until it also begins covering Hannibal’s cock which has slowly begun to fill out from Will’s careful ministrations.

Once he finds Hannibal to be suitably hard enough to his liking, Will begins his descent---soft kisses placed gently along the side of the chest his head once laid against, trailing his lips down the rounded off indents of ribs, further down to the juncture of Hannibal’s thighs. 

For a moment he pauses, nose pressed into the soft but wiry hair there, and just breathes Hannibal in. Will knows his sense of smell is in no way comparable to that of the man beneath him. But in this place Hannibal’s base scent is at its strongest and most pure, and Will drinks in the comfort that that smell brings him like a dying man who’s just found an oasis.

Soon that becomes not enough and he continues his journey, lips trailing to the prize he has first sought. Though he cannot see it in the barely there light of the room, sight is not needed, as Will knows the weight and feel of Hannibal’s cock as his own now. He knows exactly how far it is from his face as he knows exactly as far as he wants this to go.

His kisses continue up and around Hannibal’s cock, not quite brushing the long length, around the base, till he begins slowly working up to the tip for a last peck. Through all this, Hannibal has remained fairly quiet save for the occasional pleasured noise of encouragement, although that is not unusual for the man in their intimacies. But that soft sound of encouragement soon turns into a deep groan of demanding need as Will’s lips part from a gentle kiss and envelop the length of him.

Will lets his mind go black for a second as he takes Hannibal into him. This is not new for him, but like every time, he savors it as if it’s the first. Letting go his own sound of pleasure, Will continues to suck along Hannibal’s cock---long swipes of his tongue interspersed with the hollowing of his cheeks as he takes him to the root. 

Will thinks he could stay this way forever if time and the needs of his body would let him---forever eating and drinking at this feast upon Hannibal’s table. But early mornings don’t last forever and he knows the full rays of the sun will soon illuminate their room, heralding the beginning of a new day with new work that must be done throughout their house on both of their parts. And so he stops his mouth’s gentle exploration of Hannibal’s cock, and redirects the aim of his focus to his true target.

Sliding himself up on his arms, Will moves to the side of the bed where the box of condoms lay on the side table. Hands closing around the first packet he finds and the jar of lube, he makes his way back over to Hannibal on his knees, searching for the man’s eyes through the soft light of the room. Up until this point there has been no words between them. Will makes to say something in a low voice, but upon finding those eyes looking back up at him----need and desire burning as brightly in them as he’s sure his own reflects back, he swallows whatever the words were going to be. Instead he makes to open the package and works the condom on Hannibal’s cock.

Once satisfied, he gives a few gentle pulls to the now covered cock before him, all the while maintaining eye contact with the man underneath him. Hannibal’s eyes are an already stoked fire quickly gaining ground, and it makes Will gently groan under his breath, his growing need forcing him give his own neglected cock a few pulls.

Opening the jar, Will reaches in and scoops a generous portion onto his fingers. The sun has continued its path and its rays now shine slightly brighter through the slit in the curtain, making their bodies more visible to each other. Will holds up his fingers for Hannibal to clearly see, the moisture heavy looking and glistening slightly in the light, and watches as Hannibal’s already dilated pupils blow wide.

Will swings his legs and straddles Hannibal in one smooth roll of his hips while at the same time easing his lube covered hand behind himself to find his own hole and begin working himself open. He is no stranger to this by any means now---these past few months Hannibal had been very patient in showing Will the pleasures to be had from this new sort of stimulation. It takes Will hardly any time now to feel the gentle easing of his muscles there, signaling to himself his growing readiness.

After a few minutes of preparation, Will lets his eyes roll back from the place they had travelled into his head and find Hannibal’s again. Pupils still blown and breathing getting heavier, he watches as Hannibal’s chest rises up and down, slightly faster each time. Easing himself onto his knees astride Hannibal, Will holds the man’s gaze as he slowly sinks himself onto his cock.

It’s always a struggle in this moment to hold himself there---to stay with Hannibal, to not go inside of himself. The first time Hannibal had sunk into Will he had had to grab the smaller man’s face and hold him center just to keep him there, to keep him present. The feeling is so overwhelming, like he’s both a little of himself and a little of Hannibal at once. Will no longer tries to go away anymore, but that doesn’t mean he’s not tempted to.

Will begins moving. Yes, this is better, he knows. The familiar drag and pull inside, it helps ground him in the moment. The first movements are slow and tentative, felt out. Will likes it this way. The pull, he knows Hannibal feels it as much as he does. He’s known the same from those few times Hannibal has let Will feel him. 

He keeps it slow for awhile, each drag of his hips say feel me. Briefly he lets his eyes slide shut, a moment to enjoy it all on his own without distraction, but then snaps them open. Will’s pace picks up as does their enjoyment increase.

Will is pretty sure he knows what love is. He has not always known, although the concept of it was there. But looking into Hannibal’s face now is the closest he’s ever felt it. The look of raw, unfiltered adoration shining there mixed with a heady blend of the man’s own pleasure, spurs Will on. It quickly becomes too much and Will’s hips jerk forward.

“Hanni…” he says, his voice breaking.

“Shhh...I know,” the voice beneath him answers.

And with that, Will comes undone, all the muscles in his body seizing, his hips continuing to move seemingly of their own accord as he distantly registers the sudden familiar surge of warmth within him.

The drop is slower this time for Will, lazy almost. The highs he rides with Hannibal tend to send them both up a sheer and steep cliff face, only to quickly plunge them back down again. But not so now. Now, he all but floats on a cloud, waiting to gently drop back down to earth.

And so he does, back into those arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For merrythoughts---thank you for being your awesome self and telling me to write, probably wouldn't have without your encouragement :)
> 
> And Deverauxs_Disease---your comments were so lovely; thanks for letting me bounce ideas off of you!


End file.
